Staffel 09
thumb|273px|Supernatural-Logo Staffel 09The CW hat angkündigt das Supernatural um ein neunte Staffel verlängert wird. Am 11.Februar 2013 beginnen. Castiel Darsteller Misha Collins hat angekündigt wieder als Regelmäßiger Charakter zurükkehren wird. Er wird neben Jensen Ackles und Jared Padalecki der dritte Star der Show sein. Am ersten Oktober 2013 soll die neue Staffel in den U.S.A ausgestrahlt werden. Genau wie die Letzten zwei Staffeln soll die 9. Season 23 Episoden haben. Cast HAUPT CAST: *Jared Padalecki als Sam Winchester und Ezekiel *Jensen Ackles als Dean Winchester *Misha Collins als Castiel NEBENROLLEN: *Mark Sheppard als Crowley *Osric Chau als Kevin Tran *Jim Beaver als Bobby Singer *Julian Richings als Sensenmann *Alaina Huffman als Abaddon *Tahmoh Penikett als Ezekiel *Felicia Day als Charlie Bradbury Episoden Liste: #'I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here: '''Dean' ist verängstigt nachdem Sam zusammen bricht und der Arzt Dean sagt, dass sein Bruder es nicht schaffen wird. Verzweifelt schickt Dean per Gebet einen Hilferuf, um jedem Engel in der Nähe zu kontaktieren, damit sie seinem Bruder helfen. Zahlreiche Engel machen sich auf der Suche nach ihm um ihn zu töten, aber einer von ihnen, Ezekiel, findet Dean als erster. In der Zwischenzeit, kämpft Sam um sein Leben und musst sich seinen inneren Dämonen stellen. Dabei trifft er auf den Sensenmann.Castiel muss derweil lernen, ohne seine Kräfte klar zukommen. (Mit Gastauftritt von Jim Beaver) #'Devil May Cry: '''Dean schockt Sam beim aufmachen vom Kofferraum seines Impalas. In diesem liegt nähmich Crowley, welchen Dean entführt hat. Kevin flippt aus, als er den König der Hölle, sieht, aber Sam und Dean überzeugen ihn davon, dass sie Crowley brauchen um alle Dämonen auf der Erde zu finden. Inszwischen taucht Abaddon wieder auf und versucht Crowleys Platz einzunehmen #'I'm no Angel: 'Nach dem Fallen der Engel ist auch Castiel ohne Kräfte und Flügel. Er hat Arbeit als Verkäufer, und versteht sich sehr gut mit einer anderen Mitarbeiterin. Doch sobald Dean und Sam sich daran erfreuen können, dass sie ihn endlich gefunden haben, bringt Ezekiel (/"Zeke") Dean dazu, Cas wieder weg zu schicken. #'Slumber Party: 'Bei gewissen Problemen holen sich Sam und Dean Hilfe von Charlie. Dorothy, welche aus dem Jahr 1957 stammt, taucht gleichzeitig mit einer sehr mächtigen Hexe auf. Sam und Dean bekämpfen diese gemeinsam mit Charlie und Dorothy. Charlie, die das Jagen angefangen hat, sich davon jedoch mehr Magie erhofft hatte, geht zusammen mit Dorothy nach Oz, um dort Monster zu bekämpfen. Man bemerkt während dieser Folge, dass es Dean schwerer fällt, Sam weiterhin anzulügen, da Sam eigenartige Dinge bemerkt. #'Dean Dog Afternoon: 'Kevin hilft den Brüdern mithilfe eines Trankes (welchen Dean nimmt) einen Fall zu klären. Dieses Gemisch bewirkt, dass Menschen mit Tieren sprechen können (sich allerdings durch Nebenwirkungen auch teilweise wie diese benehmen). Das müssen sie tun, da es für den Fall keine Menschlichen Zeugen gibt. Als der Mann, der seine übernatürlichen Kräfte durch Hexerei und das Essen von Tierkörperteilen (großteils Organen) bekommt, Sam bekämpft, tritt Ezekiel hervor und heilt Sams Verletzungen. Daraufhin fragt der Mann Sam, was diesen verwirrt. #'Heaven can't wait: #'Bad Boys: '''In dem Camp Sonny spukt es und die Winchesters machen sich auf den Weg. In diesem Camp war Dean bereits mit 16 Jahren, als er nach der Jagd auf einen Werwolf Hunger bekam und deswegen Erdnussbutter und Brot gestohlen hatte. Doch Gefängnisstrafe bekam er nicht, er sollte in das Camp. Der Geist ist die Mutter des Jungen Timmys und kam zu ihm, als er Nachts um Hilfe rief. Er war allein im Wald und wollte seine Mutter, welche nach einem Autounfall zuvor verbrannte, um Timmy zu retten. Auf Deans Hinweis hin schafft Timmy es, seine Mutter fortzuschicken. Am Ende fragt Sam Dean, warum er den womöglich besten Ort seines Lebens verlassen hat ( "D Dog" war erfolgreich, hatte dort Freunde und seinen ersten Kuss) und man sieht erneut eine Rückblende. John Winchester kam schließlich um Dean von dort abzuholen, dieser hatte seinen "Job" zu erledigen, und so versetzte Dean wegen seiner Familie Robin, das Mädchen, mit dem Dean noch an diesem Abend zum Schulball gehen wollte. #'Rock and a Hard Place:' #'Holy Terror: 'Castiel wird gefoltert, doch schafft es schließlich, dem Folterer Engelskräfte abzunehmen. Cas hat dort erfahren, dass Ezekiel starb, als all die Engel vom Himmel fielen. Sobalb Dean das weiß, will er den Engel loswerden, der Sam heilen soll. Dean spricht zu Sam und gesteht alles. Sam ist verärgert und Ezekiel tötet danach Kevin. Das tut er, weil er der Engel Gadriel ist, welcher einen Deal mit Metatron eingegangen ist, der den Himmel neu aufbauen will. Der gibt Gadriel (Ezekiel) also nach und nach Namen von Menschen, die getötet werden sollen. Spin-Off Einer der späten folgen in dieser Staffel (angeblich ''#20) wird eingestellt, um als backdoor Pilot für ein Spin-Off einer Show dienen. Die Show wird berichten zufolge um die erkundung Uralter Monster und Geister Kulturen in Chicago, mit vielen neuen Charakteren handeln. Im Gegensatz zu "Supernatural", werden die Abenteuer der neun Charaktere, nur in einem Ort stattfinden. Achtung Spoiler! *Showrunner Jeremy Carver deutet auf Bobby Singers Rückkehr in Staffel 9 an. *Die Autoren der 6.Staffel werden für die 9.Staffel zurükkehren. *Die Ghostfacers kommen in der neunten Staffel erneut vor. *Felicia Day wird bei einer Folge vorkommen, in der die Herkunft der Men of Letter's näher erläutert wird. *Kim Rhodes (Sheriff Jody Mills) wird in der Achten Episode erscheinen. *Es wird gemunkelt, dass Luzifer in der Staffel zurückkehren wird. Mark Pellegrino (Luzifer) hat dies in seinem Account getwittert. *Robbie Thompson (Gabriel) hat bilder gepostet, die auf eine weitere Trickster folge hinweisen könnten. *Nach diesem Tweet, könnte gerüchten zu folge, Gabriel noch am Leben sein. *Das Schicksal über Kevins Mutter ist noch unbekannt. Ihre Todes Szene wurde nicht in der Show gezeigt, laut Crowley; ''sie 'wünscht sich, sie währe tot! ''War das nur ein Trick, um Kevin zu brechen, oder ist Mrs. Tran wirklich tot? *Garth kehrt zurück? Wer weiß? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Die Singer und Carver Ära